talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina (Celebration)
"As Abon never attends these types of events, the deputy captain of the 7th Federal Knights’ "Steel Swords", normally isn’t able to attend the multitude of New Year festivals that are held during the New Year and usually has to just follow orders and continue work during this time of year. So during this time, she is making the most of getting dressed up in a gorgeous ball gown. Compared with her usual stern and serious knight manner, when Angelina is dressed in this sort of gown she exhibits a much more noble, graceful and beautiful noble demeanor. She has grown a lot through her experience with the Knight’s Company and become a core member of the "Steel Swords". She is still not particularly good at dealing with Abon’s undisciplined, scatter-brained personality but she won’t get flustered in the same way that she used to. Nowadays, she is continuing to work hard in the hope of gaining the acceptance of her entire company and family." Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Waltz * Title Attribute: All light type characters in team increases Damage 24% Story of Resonance The Steel Swords The Knight Company’s New Year party has officially started, the Knight’s Company known as the "Steel Swords" who were originally ridiculed as "the great peasants" have now received the queen’s highest favor. No one quite knew how the "Steel Swords" managed to completely reinvent themselves in just a single year, but they soon found their answer in Angelina. New Year Captain Abon of the 7th Knight Company’s "Steel Swords" is not good with social mixers such as parties and celebrations. Born out in the sticks, he’s not used to all the formalities of the nobles, and his yokel mannerisms always result in all sorts of faux pas. There are lots of Knight Companies that privately call the "Steel Swords" that "Company of Peasants", making fun of their uncouth nature. But during the last banquet, the queen especially commended the "Steel Swords" for their great improvement and outstanding contributions throughout the year. Being personally commended by the queen is the sort of honor that all knights dream about. No one thought that this honor would be given to the most unassuming of the Knight Companies, the 7th Knight Company. Just as everyone was talking about the "Steel Swords", a girl strutted up. She was dressed brilliantly, with a charming air and brimming with confidence. She immediately attracted everyone’s attention. Everyone was sure that this was the daughter of some high-bred aristocratic family of some sort or another. A group of knights rushed over to invite her to dance, but were stopped by the queen’s guard. "Angelina is today’s special guest, personally invited by her majesty herself. It doesn’t matter how friendly and ardent you wish to be, please can all of you wait until the audience with her majesty has finished first. " Everyone was shocked, to them Angelina was nothing but Abon’s lap dog; a loser amongst the nobles. She was nothing like this confident and extraordinary young woman in front of them. When meeting with the queen, her majesty was not short of words of praise for Angelina. "I have noticed this year’s transformation of the "Steel Swords". Especially with you as the vice-captain, your selfless and valiant service on the frontline and your self involvement with the army’s logistics have given me a deep impression. I would like to know, what is your motivation for completing such a great feat? " "Your majesty, I don’t want to let down my family, my company and the hopes of the millions of people who rely on my protection. " She works hard and leads by example, gaining experience from her victories and lessons from her defeats. All her hard work is in the hopes that herself and her Knight Company can be accepted and noticed by others. The queen praised Angelina’s attitude, and even pinned a Medal of Honor on Angelina herself. The name the "Peasant Company" was never mentioned again and Angelina became the model member of the Knight Company. She had a perfect start to her New Year. Chaos Compared with the stiff and rigid banquet of the Knight Company, the Tower of Seasons’ New Year party will be a much more relaxed and enjoyable occasion. Angelina received an invitation to participate in this year’s New Year party. The Tower of Seasons was settled by Spirits, but many different people of different races gathered to celebrate the coming of a new year. Angelina displayed an elegant, noble air, seemingly giving the appearance of a total different person when compared with the immature, little girl that she had been previously, surprising everyone who set eyes upon her. However, upon arriving at the Tower of Seasons, Angelina realized that the lord of the Hymulders family: her father, had also received an invitation to attend this celebration. Ever since joining the "Steel Swords" Angelina had rarely made contact with her family. She knew that giving up on her warrior training to become a healer had gone against the wishes of her family and had also given her a lot of guilt. So upon finding out that her father was also in attendance at the banquet, she began to hesitate, unsure of whether her recent growth and achievements would satisfy her father. She wasn’t sure whether she was fit to bear the great name of her family. Angelina was considering slipping out of the Tower of Seasons before anyone noticed she was there, it wasn’t like the celebration wouldn’t be able to carry on without her anyway. But just at this time, chaos broke out in the Tower of Seasons——A Pig Spirit split into countless forms, causing havoc all over the Tower of Seasons and giving everyone in attendance a lot of bother. Angelina couldn’t just sit around and watch, she set her family issues aside for the time being and came forward to join the party that were working to bring the spirit under control. Through the hard efforts of herself and the others, the chaos was swiftly dealt with. The exhausted Angelina then enjoyed a celebratory barbeque together with everyone. However, as she was enjoying her barbeque, Angelina’s father quietly appeared by her side. Angelina jumped out of her skin, Sheero may have used her Magician Girl powers to restore Angelina’s dirty and crumpled dress and hair, but she still didn’t feel confident in her appearance. She felt like this was the worst opportunity to meet with her father. "Father..." However, the stern and strict father of her memories did not appear before her eyes. Instead, her father just laughed as he patted her on her shoulder and said one simple sentence. "Not bad, Angelina. I’m extremely pleased with how you’ve grown up and what you’ve achieved, keep it up! " In fact, Angelina’s father had been paying close attention to her hard work over these past few years. One simple affirmation reduced a weight that Angelina had borne on her shoulders for the past twenty years. This was the one sentence that she’d always dreamed of. Category:Characters